Hyoutei and The Minish Cap
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Mukahi and Shishido are at it again. This time? The Legend of Zelda and the Minish Cap. Oh JOY. Get ready for the randomness.


Hyoutei and The Minish Cap

* * *

"Shishido, you're playing _another_ one of those lame Zelda games?" Gakuto groaned. "They STUNK!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you stink at the game and you know it!" He continued to play on his gameboy.

Gakuto took a look at what Shishido was playing. "Great! Now he's so computerized that he's a midget! Now he also has a talking HAT! For god's sake, a HAT?! I mean, what the hell is with that?!"

Shishido continued to ignore the shorter boy.

"Oh great! The hat's annoying! That's just really great!" Gakuto shouted sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up Gakuto. You're just jealous that everyone can beat you in Zelda."

Gakuto rolled his eyes. "Pth, yeah. I'm _soooo_ jealous."

"Just let me continue on with the game." Shishido said.

Ten minutes later Gakuto cried out, "That's the link to the whole game!!!"

"..."

"Get it? The _link_ to the whole game? You know, his name is LINK and I said, "The _link_ to the whole game"? Hehe... Pun."

"..." Shishido just gave Gakuto a look and resumed his game playing.

"You've been PUN'D!" Gakuto shouted while pointing to Shishido.

"...You spend too much time with that Amane guy."

"I don't spend time with him. I barely know him. He's that dude from Rokkaku right?"

"..." Shishido didn't bother listening.

"...I hate you. You don't listen to me."

"You're welcome." Shishido said as he played.

Ten more minutes later Gakuto shouted, "What the hell is that?!"

"What is what?"

"That!" Gakuto pointed to the red thing in the screen.

"A portal."

"..."

Shishido sighed. "A thing that make you able to travel back to the front and vice versa." He explained.

"Oh."

Shishido make his character walked on the portal. "See? It brings you back to the front."

"Hey! Hey!" Gakuto cried. "It looks like a magical flushing toilet!"

"..."

"IT DOES!!!"

"..."

"See? You look like you're flushing down the toilet!!"

"...Are you stupid or just stupid?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm just not as smart!" Gakuto announced somewhat proudly.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it."

"It looks like a magical flushing toilet! Believe me, Shishido! When have I ever gotten you into anything bad?"

"...Yesterday. And the day before, and before that... and... wait... you _always_ get us into some sort of problem! You're such a retard!"

"I'm not a retard!"

"Yeah, you aren't, you're mentally challenged." Shishido said.

"...You're just jealous that you didn't notice the magical flushing toilet before me!"

"Yes, that's it. I'm _very_ jealous." He said sarcastically.

"Ya know, your sarcasm hurts, Shishido. It just HURTS."

"Well that's good!"

"...You've been PUN'D!" Gakuto shouted randomly. He started to laugh like an idiot.

"...That wasn't funny the first time, nor will it be funny anytime soon." Ryou said emotionlessly.

"Then I'll say it next week!"

"..." Shishido ignored Gakuto and continued his quest.

"..."

Five more minutes later...

"You killed Link for the 40th time!" Gakuto shouted.

"...He fell down the little thing because he's supposed to."

"Oh come on! You know that Link will come after you in your sleep for his revenge!!"

"...Are you just stupid?" Shishido asked.

"..."

"..." Shishido continued his playing.

Gakuto looked around. He was tapping his feet. Just wondering what he could do while Shishido was playing his Zelda game.

He started to laugh a bit. "Hehe... flushing toilet... hehe..."

Shishido groaned. "Not this again Gakuto. How many times do I have to tell you? It's a portal!!"

"It's more funnier this way!"

"..."

* * *

"TOILET!"

"PORTAL!"

"TOILET!"

"PORTAL!"

Atobe was walking by with Oshitari yet again. When the two caught sight of Shishido and Mukahi fighting, Atobe asked Oshitari, "Why are they fighting over toilets and portals? Ore-sama finds them... how you commoners would say... retarded."

Oshitari sighed. "Atobe, don't ask me these things. I don't know. For even I don't understand Gakuto and his thoughts."

"Ore-sama really thinks we need new regulars."

"So do I... but Gakuto is just like that."

"Let's just leave them alone, Oshitari. Ore-sama finds that he is in no need to talk to them."

Oshitari nodded and walked out the doors with Atobe.

"TOILET!"

"PORTAL!"

"TOILET!"

"PORTAL!"

Fin.

* * *

_Special Thanks..._

"You've been PUN'D!" -Me.

"It's a magical (flushing) toilet!" -My friend when she was playing Minish Cap.

"Are you stupid or just stupid?" -Me.

"You're not a retard! You're just mentally challenged!" -My friend.

"You killed him again?!" -Me.

"I'm not stupid! I'm just not as smart!" -Me.

Yes, I noticed that most of quotes were said by Gakuto. That's the ironic part...

Thanks once again to my friend for her flushing toilet thing! He stupidity amuses me _and_ it inspires me!!


End file.
